


Now That I See You

by Stycsdia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycsdia/pseuds/Stycsdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of Emma and Hook's relationship/slice of life and Emma being pregnant. David struggling with the news in a cute and funny way. Proposal and super cute date at the end. Point of view for each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized are Killian's POV and regular is Emma's POV. This is my first story so please give me a review! Depending if anyone reads this I will be posting the next chapter on wednesday. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> | find me on tumblr lifeasalysa and twitter aboardthehook |

_The room was awkwardly quiet, I just stared into her eyes. Nobody was around us except the tv playing what she called Netflix. I began to lean in to kiss her when she stopped me by putting her hand on my chest. She didn't look at me in the eye so I raised her chin up so she could meet me. We were both facing each other and starring into each other's eyes. She slowing said my name. "Killian, I-I think I'm pregnant"_

 

I was glad the way he reacted, I knew he was the right person for me. He laughed and grinned and asked me if I was serious. I just smiled and he stood up, pulled me up carefully too, and grabbed me by the waist and picked me up spinning me in circles. I just laughed and at one point grabbed his face. All he said was "Swan" and kissed me hard.

 

_I spent the rest of the day spoiling her. I washed the dishes, bought her flowers and gave her lots of hugs. I couldn't believe her and I were having a baby. We could finally be together and nobody could stop us. Well except one person... David._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a couple of more days we just acted like nothing happened until the guilt came over me. Killian didn't let me do anything, I just sat in bed and he brought me everything. It's not like I'm about to give birth or anything?! To see him always smiling and so excited made me wonder if we were destined to be together; or something like that. Maybe being a runaway and orphan helped me. If I had never done any of this I would have never met him. I guess I would say I found my home. What else could I ask for, a man who loves me, and mother and father that I can always count on, a son who has never given up on me and now a baby. I didn't realize until now that, I am pregnant. What will everyone think of me? I the sheriff of Storybrooke will have to go on a break just because I got pregnant?? Well at least my dad will take over. Oh my god my dad! How will he react! What the hell will he do to Killian?!!

 

_The next day as we walked out of her apartment and I just groaned. She looked at me. "Bloody Hell Swan do we really have to ask your dad for permission? We are adults we know how the world works. Well- at least you do and you are here to guide me. We are survivors remember?" Both kinda just smiled remembering the time when Crocodile took my heart and Emma herself put it back in. I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my arm around her. We both looked at each other and all she said was: "Ready?" and walked to Granny's. Let hell begin was all I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters for this short story! Emma and Killian talk to her parents about the baby and labor soon!!

 

{Emma} He had his arm around me and we walked to in Granny's to see my parents. I was finally ready to tell them about my pregnancy. I'm sure my mom would be glad, she always loves us bonding and this would bring us even closer. but my dad I'm not so sure. He loves me it's just Killian, he still doesn't fully trust him after all we have been through. And now thinking about it, I'm not sure how Henry will react either, he is on a vacation trip with Regina, Robin and his son. I could personally explain to him and I think he would understand. It's about time I got my happy ending. We sat down at the table and smiled. I wasn't sure how to start but all I knew what that we all looked and felt uncomfortable. 

{Snow} I saw a difference in both Emma and Killian's eyes. This worried me. "So let's order some coffee!" I said. Red quickly came over with the drinks already because we go their so often. I just had to hear the news or whatever was making my daughter so quiet. So I looked directly at Emma and asked, "Emma, is there something you want to tell us?" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them and blurted out she was pregnant. Oh my gosh! David and I will be grandparents again! I stood up giggling and congratulated her and Killian. After we all had our moment we all stopped to look at the only person still sitting out with a blank face on.

_As he stood up to talk I walked to him and looked at him straight in the eye. "Look mate your daughter and I-- We love each other and you of all people should know how true love works. Please." Emma walked over to me and grabbed my hand, it's not like it was a surprise... We had already gone on five dates; and finally one of them was a quiet one._

{David} I was calm. I WAS calm. Not sure why everyone thought I'd flip out or something like that. Snow reached over and grabbed my arm smiling. I looked at her, then to my son Neal, then to my daughter Emma, then to her whatever he is her boyfriend or love mate Killian. I forced a smile and said congratulations. Everyone let out a big sigh and I hugged them both. Then while Emma and Mary Margret talked I pulled Killian over to the side. "Listen, I understand you two are adults and you know what you are doing but you better take care of them both if not I will come after you." He told me to remember all the stories he and Emma have been through. I guess you would say he has always been protecting her. 

The four of us walked out of Granny's each couple holding hands, maybe we all do get happy endings. Regina and Robin did. Mom and Dad did. Surprisingly Gold and Belle did. And now Killian and I. We each went our own ways and Killian and I spent the rest of the day just talking about all the good moments we had. Just like a family. 

 

* * *

_"Bloody Hell I don't know how to drive a car Swan what to I do??" Emma too much in pain just looks at me. I dial David and Mary Margret up. David came in his red pick up and jumped out of the car. I helped him take Emma inside and rushed to the hospital. Our baby was finally to be here. We all wanted the surprise of knowing what gender it was. Personally I want it to be a girl to look just like her. Beautiful inside and out. Emma on the other hand wants a boy knowing probably he will get my good looks._

 

God I can't handle it anymore. As much as I squeeze Killian's hand the pain is too much. I know the baby is coming and I'm not sure I can hold in the pain much longer. My poor dad is sweating and driving with the siren on trying to make his way to the hospital. This will be the day the baby of Killian and I will be born. 

 

{David} the screams of Emma don't help my stress. I yell at Killian to calm her we are all stressed out and both argue. Emma's eyes become wide and she puts her other hand on my shoulder. Finally we get to the hospital and rush it. Seems like the whole town was there and knew what was going on. Whale claimed only one person could go in and Killian was in front of me. In my opinion he still hasn't forgotten me for punching him. I was just defending my wife; one night stand they call it. 

 

_Emma is being checked and I am just walking back and forth until Swan tells me to stop because I'm making her even more nervous. So I sit down and start tapping my feet. The move her to the labor room and I follow. Whale told me the baby is ready. I can't describe the feeling of relief and excitement or whatever I was feeling. All I know is Emma said I would not stop smiling. The whole labor process was really intense. I was glad when I saw the baby. It was a..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment/review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick fill in chapter about their new lives. The next chapter is really long and I didn't want to cut it short so this will be a quick one. Next week will be the date that eventually leads to proposal (super cute I'm excited) and the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian POV is italicized.

_It's a girl. I think my eyes even got watery. I quickly blinked so Swan wouldn't see me. I walked over to her and she too could not stop smiling. I kissed Emma right on the lips as her parents and a couple of friends came in. Each person got their turn to congratulate us and look at the baby. Honestly all I wanted was to go home with Emma and then baby and just spend time alone. But knowing the Charmings they would all come over. Great._

{Emma} To my surprise the hospital let me out day of the baby's arrival. I was exhausted and poor Killian tried to help me walk but he's only got one hand... Mom and Dad drove us home. I kinda got in an argument with mom because I didn't want Henry to come back because of the baby, he should have fun with Regina and Robin. We were finally dropped off at my apartment and Killian helped to the bed and we had everything already ready for the baby. Except one little thing. A name. 

_I set her down in bed and rolled the crib right next to her. I sat down next to her and just stared at both of them. How beautiful are they. I am a lucky man. Looks like Emma and I will finally get our peace and have a happy life. There is just one more thing I need to do. Get married to her. We were planning to do it soon but the baby came. Now I just have to plan our date out. A perfect date, it will be even better than our first. Oh yes._

{Emma} Henry was back and to my relief he was not mad at all and was in a way glad, he told me it looked like I had found my happy ending. Henry has grown so much and matured so fast. I'm so glad that he didn't hold a grudge or anything. He just wants me happy. The four of us spent a great time together every day we were all hit a family. The way I always wanted it to me and dreamed of.

* * *

{Emma} Today mark's the baby's three month birthday. We named her Julie. We had a little gathering that lasted the whole day then went back home and sleep through the next day until about midday when Killian woke me up singing to the baby. He asked me if I had anything planned for tomorrow. I gave him a weird look and pointed at the baby. He smiled and said "Oh you have plans with me" smirking and laughing. I threw a pillow at him. 

_I set the baby down and reached out my hand. She stood up and we were looking at each other. I asked her out on a date. Then she began to talk about the baby and blah blah. I shut her up by giving her a quick kiss then told her Julie would be spending a day with the Charmings. I had everything planned out I just needed the yes. Finally she gave in and agreed. The irony how I was going to ask her to marry me._

{Emma} Apparently today Killian is taking me out for dinner and Julie is going with my parents. I got ready and tried to look good since it's our first date ever since we had the baby. Belle was able to buy me a new dress, not my style but apparently my body fits perfectly. Just heals and hair down is as fancy as I will get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave reviews I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Cute little proposal that I loved. Hopefully someone enjoyed this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some feedback?

_I try to look my best. My hook will probably ruin my outfit. Who cares Emma loves me anyway. I knock on her door she told me to come in. She slowing turned around from looking herself in the mirror. My mind went blank. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I just stood their. She walked over to me and kissed me on the check. All I could say was "Wow"._

_With the help of Henry I planned and arranged the whole night. He would tell Snow and David what would happen tonight. I wanted him to tell them exactly because they would never tell or even punch their grandson in the face. Or at least David wouldn't. We would go to a new seafood place. Then I would take her to Granny's and that would be our night._

 

* * *

 

{Emma} Killian and I walked in the dark to this new fancy sea food restaurant. We had a good calm walk. Finally some quiet moments between us. Holding hands and swinging them we just talked about how life has gone by. We finally arrive to the restaurant and we are greeted by the door and assigned a table. He just starred at me and smiled. We held hands on the table too. We both could not stop smiling. We were now official; or should I say technically a couple now. We ate dinner and were on our way back home. We had a great time. The food was great. We bought a little dessert after and split it. Both of us trying not to laugh as the melting fudge sticked to our lips and as we tried to take it off it would smear. That was an amazing night. Nothing bad happened, it was all smooth and calm. It was good to get away from the baby and all the problems and people for a while. Just the two of us alone enjoying a good dinner.

 

_Hopefully Emma had a good time. We were walking back to the apartment but I said it seemed kind of chilly so I gave her my coat and asked her to stop by granny's for a coffee. She waited in a booth while I ordered. Once I got the drinks I winkled at Ruby and she tried to not show her excited. Besides Henry ruby was the only other person who knew. I walked out of the diner and I told her we should sit for a while there is no rush.  We both sat down exactly in the same old spot the day we came back from the past. The day Emma had kissed me for real and not just as a thank you. The day she truly felt she was starting to love me. We kind of brought that day up right now. Emma grinned and got all red, I just put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned in. After sipping the coffee I began to take my hand off she got my coat thinking we were going to leave when I looked at her straight in the eye and said. "Swan. Emma. I never thought I could love again and love you so much. Ever since the day we first made eyes, when you had the knife to my head. (I smirked) I knew you and I, we understand each other. As much as people try to keep us apart or ruin us. Our love has save the day. Today here right now where we shared our first true love's kiss; I need to ask you something. Would captain my heart. That is to say; Emma Swan, will you marry me?"_

{Emma} I just I couldn't even put words to what I was thinking. When Walsh had proposed to me half of me wanted to and the other half had regrets and was scared to. But now seeing Killian down on one knee. Smiling and looking right at me as the tears slowly start to run down my face. I don't feel scared or regrets. I did want him to be a part of my life completely. He was my life. Without even thinking about it I heard myself whisper to him in a cracked voice. "Yes." I laughed with tears in my eyes and said "Yes" again. He put the ring in my finger and I stood up and kissed him while he was still down on one knee. He slowly stood up while still kissing me then moved me towards the wall outside. I got tangled in the vines on the wall and we both laughed smiling and pressing our heads on each other smiling. He put his coat on me and reached his hand out. I took it and we walked out of granny's. The soon to be bride and groom. When we reached the apartment before opening the door he whispered "Let try this again" and again kissed me and moved me torwards the wall. He hugged me and then lead me in the apartment. We both were tired but too excited to sleep so we decided to watch some Netflix again. Just how it started. I guess you would say we will live our happily ever after. Or at least I think we will. 

_Both laying on the couch watching a movie. A blanket covering us and holding hands. Perfect way to end the night. It couldn't have gone any better. We have finally both found each other and now we will be together forever._

* * *

 

{Emma} Now we are just planning the wedding so many people want to help me and I just find myself surrounded by everyone and poor Killian always gets left out. I'll let the best man help him... My dad 

_Of course I got my happy ending with my girl. She is too busy planning the wedding with every women in Storybrooke, but after the wedding we will be married and she will be all mine._

And we lived happily ever after.. To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it?


End file.
